


Misja: fotograf

by Andzia267



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2018 Yurios birthday, Awkward Dates, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Humor, Humour, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, Overprotective, Overprotective Parents, Parody, Phichit Chulanont Loves Taking Photos, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Protective Parents, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Spying, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, date
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Otabek zabrał Yurio na urodzinową kolację. Jak daleko posuną się Viktor Yuri i Pitchit?





	Misja: fotograf

**Author's Note:**

> Krótkie coś na urodziny Yurio! hot 17 xDD tekst jest trochę starszy, miał być chyba na urodziny Otabka ale coś nie wyszło? Nie zdążyłam z niczym rok temu więc teraz mam ale coś krótkiego! Enjoy!

 

 

-Pitchit czy jesteś pewny, że to legalne?-zapytał Yuri, przytrzymując Viktora za rękaw.  
-Dlaczego pytasz?-spytał niewinnie Pitchit zaglądając na chwilę zza ekranu telefonu.  
-Przestań nagrywać. - powiedział Yuri.-a ty przestań się wiercić-odwrócił głowę do nabuzowanego Viktora.  
-Myślałem, że chodzi ci o śledzenie, a nie o nagrywanie...  
-Powinniśmy interweniować!-powiedział Viktor  
-Speszymy go, nie widzicie, jaki jest szczęśliwy?-powiedział czule Yuri.  
-Tak, tak, ciszej, zagłuszasz nagranie. - szepnął Pitchit.  
-Oddawaj!-Yuri zaczął wyrywać mu telefon z rąk.  
Viktor korzystając z okazji, wyszedł spod obrusu i pomaszerował w stronę stolika Yurio i Otabeka.  
Niestety Yuri szybko wciągnął go z powrotem.  
-Nie możesz zepsuć im randki, powinniśmy zostawić ich samych.  
-On ma tylko 17 lat!  
-A ty na lodowisku w Hasetsu miałeś 14.  
-Co?  
-Nieważne...  
Oboje usłyszeli pstryk aparatu i odwrócili się w stronę oczywistego źródła.  
-Piękne ujęcie na insta.  
-Pokaż!-powiedział Viktor.  
Pitchit pokazywał mu wszystkie zdjęcia, które zdążył cyknąć w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch minut, a Yuri korzystając z okazji, wyglądał zza obrusu.  
Miał wyrzuty sumienia, nie powinni tego robić.  
Szpiegują Yurio na "spotkaniu" z Otabekiem.

Yuri chciał tylko zobaczyć jak on sobie z tym radzi i widzieć go szczęśliwego, gdyby był dyskretniejszy nie przyczepiliby się Viktor pragnący im przeszkodzić i Pitchit próbujący udokumentować wszystko.  
Viktor zdążył już zobaczyć nieciekawe zdjęcia jego i Yuriego, a Pitchit powoli się zawijać.  
\-----------------------------------------  
-Yuri-powiedział Otabek-twoi rodzice są pod stołem.  
-ignoruj ich.  
Yuri począł kroić kotlet, ale Otabek wciąż gapił się na głośną na całą restaurację kłótnię pod stołem obok. Nawt ochrona nie wiedziała co ma z tym robić.  
-Powinniśmy interweniować.  
-Nie patrz tam.  
Ale wzrok Otabeka nie opuścił warty.  
Yuri westchnął i uśmiechnął serdecznie.  
Kopnął Otabka pod stołem, a ten, gdy tylko spojrzał na niego i zobaczył ten promienny uśmiech, zasłaniający zirytowanie, przestał patrzeć się na zamieszanie obok...  
Przez chwilę.  
Gdy Yuri tylko przestał się uśmiechać, Otabek zaniepokojony spojrzał znowu.  
Yuri zmarszczył brwi i przyłożył Otabkowi palec pod brodę.  
Nakierował na siebie.  
Otabek odczytując znaki i prowadząc uprzednio wielką walkę w swoim umyśle, wstał z krzesła i ułożył usta na policzku Yurio.  
Yuri, któremu w ogóle o to nie chodziło zbladł.

Viktor jakby zawołany, zapomniał o wszystkich porachunkach z Pitchitem i podszedł do stołu Otabka i Yurio.  
-Co tu się dzieje?  
-Odwal się łysolu i przejmuj własnym życiem, bo coś ci z głowy wypada-odburknął Yurio.  
-Serio?!  
Viktor począł przeczesywać włosy palcami, nieustannie sprawdzając z każdej strony czy to, co mówi Yurio jest prawdą.  
Otabek obojętną mina szepnął do Yurio.  
-Może pójdziemy do kina, ta restauracja to jednak nieodpowiednie miejsce. Twoi rodzice za bardzo rzucają się w oczy w takim prestiżowym miejscu. Są w porządku, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale są dziwni i trochę...  
-To nie są moi rodzice kurna.  
-Nie musisz się przede mną wstydzić Yuri.  
-Ale to nie są moi rodzice! Nie chce ich znać. Nie mam na nazwisko ani Nikiforov, ani Katsuki na całe szczęście.  
-Naprawdę! Przepraszam! Byłem pewny, że to twoi rodzice!  
-Kto ci tak ppowiedział?!  
-Nikt, po prostu wygadaliście mi na rodzinę.  
Yuri westchnął i przytrzymał dłoń Otabka.  
Spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy i odchrząknął.  
-Nigdy. Więcej. Tego. Nie. Mów.  
-Oszukałeś mnie!-krzyknął nagle Viktor.-wcale nie wypadają mi włosy.

**Author's Note:**

> Nawiązanie do mojego "przebłyski wspomnień, czyli o pewnej obietnicy"


End file.
